legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharing Knowledge and more
Toshi Ranbo - Imperial College A few weeks after the tournament- Ide Yuki was astonished. Not only had a beautiful set of light armour been delivered to her at the imperial college, after her surprising showing at the tournament, but it came from the Unicorn Clan Champion herself! She would of course have to consult with her Sensei to ensure the best way to show her thanks for the great honour. Yuki had only entered the competition as a means to understand and appreciate iaijutsu duels, she had not expected to do well, let alone well enough to be so honoured by this gift. This armour would be an everlasting reminder to her to continue working hard for her clan and taking advantage of every opportunity to learn from other clans. “I must put this to use. I cannot simply let it sit idly in my quarters” Yuki mused admiring the armour. She would have to find someone to help her learn to truly appreciate the armour. She had of course worn and used armour before but never for long periods of time and usually only when riding. No this set must be used as it was intended to and to that end she sought out a teacher. Hida Benjiro was the logical person to ask first. He had made a good showing during the tournament and being of the Crab clan surely would be able to advise on the proper use and care of the armour. Yuki also wanted a chance to speak to him more. There was not much time in their busy schedules to interact with the other group in the college but their duel in the tournament had left an impression on her. - Hida Benjiro was as usual on the training field this morning and this is where Ide Yuki found him. He had been left with good impression of her after their duel in the tournament, she was a powerful opponent but also someone he might call a friend once they knew each other better. As she approached the field he noticed a servant carrying what looked to be armour behind her. With a smile she approached and let him know she was looking for some advice on how to wear and take care of this armour she had received from her clan. Hida Benjiro’s eyes widened when he saw the armour presented to him, in vibrant unicorn colours, it was a beautiful set of armour. “Ide Yuki San, this is a great gift from your clan, they do you great honour”. After a few moments, he finally settled and started explaining what he could to Ide Yuki. As a samurai she already had a solid grasp on how to put on an armour so he focused on all the small things that his father taught him about armour. How to set the straps to allow movement but not too loose as to reduce protection, how to slightly change the way you walk as to reduce friction, how to wear the kimono under the armour to avoid damaging it, and finally how to take care of it. All in all, it was a pleasant morning, and while talking about armour he also got to learn more about Ide Yuki. He was sure they would become friends in the future. - Once Ide Yuki returned to her quarters she was sure to put into practise some of the armour care lessons she had just received from Hida Benjiro to good use. She made sure to re write the notes she had taken for future reference but knew that she now had a blossoming friendship with Hida Benjiro and could surely turn to him again if needed. Category:Stories